


Intrusive Thoughts

by TragedyAndGlitter



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Drugs, Incest, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyAndGlitter/pseuds/TragedyAndGlitter
Summary: Rick can't stop those wretched delicious awful hot sick twisted thoughts, they just won't go away... so he does the only thing he can do to protect the person he cares about the most.





	Intrusive Thoughts

Distraction, distraction, distraction. He needed to be high, he needed a distraction. Anything to keep his mind occupied. Not one second, not one second, he couldn’t be trusted to think freely. Couldn’t be trusted. Sick piece of shit. Fucking disgusting prick, die, die, DIE you should-

Distraction, distraction, fuck where did he put the weed? Spidery pallid fingers grasped around the man’s stained lab coat, beside it, on top of it, where the fuck was the pipe? Where- there. The cool glass felt real, really real, realer than he was feeling moments before. The man brought the thing to his lips and snatched a nearby lighter to light the thing, inhaling deeply. His eyes fluttered back into his head for a moment and he let out a cloud of smoke.

Ahh that, that was the good shit. Not Earth weed, never Earth weed, fuck that shit that didn’t work anymore. No this was better, some of that jacked up shit from Hexilon 12. His mind started to cloud over in a perfect haze of tranquility. This was nice. But he still needed a distraction. This would make it easier to distract, he could get lost more in whatever. Fuck he needed to distract. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck- Morty naked in the shower, hot water dripping sensually down his stomach, over his naval. Steam rising from the depths, the boy’s hand carefully tending to his most sensitive spot-

NO! Not again, distract, distract- what kind of sick fuck? The man’s hands shook as he brought the bowl to his lips once more and took another deep breath, this one bigger than the last. He burst into a fit of coughing and hacking, setting the stuff down next to him. Disgusting, he’s only 14, he’s a fucking kid, I mean damn, everybody knew Rick motherfucking Sanchez had no morals, but godDAMN this was a whole new level of fucked up. This coughing this pain? This is what you get when you wanna fuck your underage grandson you sick perv, this is what you fucking get, you should kill yourself! You can’t be trusted, you drunk fucking bastard, you’re gonna- you’re gonna fuck up one day, you’re gonna hurt him WAY worse than you ever have before, and he’s gonna hate you, and you’ll deserve it! You should save everybody the trouble and just end it now, before you lose control.

DISTRACT! His deep chocolate brown eyes flashed open and the blue haired man looked frantically around his room. He pulled up to his knees on his cot as his gaze traveled over his schematics. He lifted a paper and checked the chart on that special little helmet he’d been building off and on throughout the last few months. There’s not a shell to this part of the brain yet, I need to make another hole. Gotta get it right the first time, can’t fuck this up. Some other dimension’s Rick can be a vegetable, not fucking me.

Goddamn it was hard to distract. Distract, distract, distract, dis-

“Grandpa Rick?” Morty’s voice called from the cracked doorway. “W-What are you doing?”

Rick spun around and dropped the paper he’d been holding up, looking back to Morty. A scowl and a glare set on his face. “J-Jesus, what the fuck are you d-doing here? Haven’t you heard of knocking? What if I’d been- y-y-you know what? Never mind, what the hell do you want?” His voice dripped with venom. That’s right, scare him away. Keep him away. It’s the only way to keep him safe, he can’t get too comfortable. Morty walking over here, Morty kissing you, Morty leaning you back against your bed, Morty whispering ‘fuck me grandpa Rick’ while he grinds agains- You should just leave. Just leave again, erase their memories, everybody would be happier. Better yet just fucking kill yourself, fuck leaving, kill yourself.

Morty set a glare back on his face as he stared back to the man. “Y-You have a courier flap delivery downstairs.” He said flatly before raising his hand, flipping the man off, then walking away.

Rick rolled his eyes and groused his way downstairs to collect his delivery. He took it back into his garage and pulled out his helmet, opening a panel. The man opened the envelope and pulled a chip from it, affixing it to the circuit board inside. He connected some wires and soldered some bits here and there, then took a marker and drew a circle on another area. Has to be perfect, needs a shell to this area too, can’t fuck this up, only got one shot. Haha, shot… Dumbass old fucking demented sick twisted-

He worked away in his garage for the rest of the night. Morty awoke at 1:27 am on the dot to a muffled but sort of loud firecracker like noise coming from Rick’s room through the thin wall that separated them. He groaned and rolled his eyes wondering what that old buzzard was up to this time. The boy stomped out of his room, down the hall a few feet, then swung open Rick’s door with an angry look and a demand to keep it down on his tongue, but everything tensed and fell when he saw his grandfather lying on the ground in that weird helmet he’d been working on for so long as a puddle of red seeped out from it and around him. Morty screamed.


End file.
